


The Rise Of A Dynasty

by Aivy



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Allusion to possible incest (Accidental?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Darkest Night 2019, F/M, Kidnapping, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivy/pseuds/Aivy
Summary: Prompt:I don't need much romance with this ship -- I'm mostly interested in their contrasts, their differences and similarities, how much she must remind him of Padmé and how much she must hate everything he stands for. And UST.- Kidnapping, Captivity- Seduction to the Dark Side- Forced to Work Together To Bring Down Common EnemyThrough kidnapping, maybe. Or maybe he's meeting her regularly, giving her information, trying to overthrow the Emperor -- so he can build something new and better, with her. Maybe she agrees, to overthrow Palpatine, and finds herself in too deep.





	The Rise Of A Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).

Since he had seen her for the first time some months ago, when she had been brought before the Emperor as the youngest ever newly elected senator at the age of eighteen, he hadn’t been able to get her out of his head. The sight of her expressive brown eyes full of fear and pride and strength had sparked something inside him that he had thought dead since the demise of his wife, the former queen and senator Padmé Amidala Naberrie.

The young woman had been clearly terrified in the presence of a Sith Master - not that she knew what the Emperor was. Still, she held herself with poise, her back straight, her posture rigid and proud if a bit too stiff. She hadn’t wanted to appear weak, to appear like prey in a room filled with predators. That made him sure that she wasn’t merely intimidated, and that there was more to her terror than being confronted with the leader of the Empire and his advisors.

The parlor had been too crowded and he had been too far away from her to get a good feel for her in the Force.

That was no problem now. They stood just a few feet apart and the only other people in the vicinity were four of his soldiers that blocked the exit of the corridor of her diplomatic cruiser that they were in and they kept a respectful distance.

There was no fear in her eyes at the moment. There was only hate and defiance and that did nothing to lessen the feelings surging inside him. More than ever, she reminded him of his Padmé. Of Padmé like she had been when they first met, a girl of fourteen years, but an experienced politician nonetheless, full of idealism and rightfulness and compassion, not yet jaded by fighting losing battles in and out of the political arena while being manipulated by the enemy and seeing the republic crumble around them.

She had been magnificent still, in those last years they had together, when they had reunited and became a couple, became husband and wife against all odds. But the fire that made him lose his heart to a girl more than four years his senior as a little boy had been dimmed by circumstances. It was burning just as brightly in the young senator in front of him as it had in his queen, if not more so.

So close to her and with nobody nearby to muddy his reading, he could see that strength of will and passion reflected in the Force. Oh, that woman became only more interesting. A Force-sensitive, though without any formal training, to his estimation.

Anakin had never been more grateful about the suit and mask covering his body and making it nearly impossible to read his reactions and emotions without a link to his mind.

Two things became clear to him:

First, he had to have her; he had to possess her, no matter the cost.

Second, the Emperor could never be allowed to learn of her existence. Yes, his master knew theoretically who she was. However, he didn’t know what she was and what she could become for Anakin or she wouldn’t have left Coruscant of her own free will after her audience.

If Palpatine ever learned of a female Force-sensitive that managed to catch the attention of his apprentice and outright fascinate him with her resemblance to his beloved wife, and her Force potential, he would take her, twist her, and turn her into an able-bodied tool, a weapon to destroy Darth Vader and take his place. Sith were predictable like that and there was a reason the Rule of Two had survived so long without being actively enforced in the last few centuries.

After long minutes of silence, their gazes locked as if in a battle of wills, he finally spoke.

“So we meet again, Princess Leia Organa. Will you be reasonable and hand over the plans your people have stolen from the Empire?” He knew, it was more of a rhetorical question but appearances had to be kept.

Leia didn’t even deign to answer; she just raised her chin that little bit higher. A sparkle in her brown eyes told him that she was ready to suffer and die for her cause. Well, they would see how long she could keep that up when she had to bargain with more than just her life.

“I see,” Anakin said ominously and turned to his minions. “Destroy the ship down to the last atom,” he ordered. Out of the corner of his eye slits, he saw her grit her teeth. As he had learned her diplomatic cruiser, the Tantive IV, had been passed down to her from her adoptive father, former senator and Viceroy of Alderaan, Bail Organa. It had to rankle her that she would lose an heirloom and a sign of her diplomatic status at that.

Two of the soldiers turned on the spot and strode off to execute his order. He nodded at the remaining two. “Please escort the Princess to my quarters. She will be my honored guest for the time being.”

Without waiting for them to acknowledge his command, he left. He had some thinking and planning two do before he could confront his little nexu for real. Already, he had an idea how to handle her but having to keep her a secret from his Master made careful consideration a necessity. He wouldn’t lose her, not like he lost his Padmé.

Eventually, he would have to neutralise the danger the Emperor presented. However, he wasn’t ready for that yet…

\---

Outwardly, Leia was keeping the cool facade that had been ingrained in her both as a member of the royal family, albeit adopted, and as an elected representative for the people of Alderaan. She was aware that she was watched at all times.

Inwardly, she was seething. How dare that black-suited lapdog of the Emperor treat her like this! She was a princess and a diplomat. That was supposed to provide her immunity. Okay, she had been using that immunity in the last few months to ferry people, goods, and information for the  **Alliance to Restore the Republic** but her cause was just und he didn’t have the right to board her diplomatic cruiser without her consent and take her prisoner. Now the Tantive IV, a gift of her father’s, was probably already nothing more than a slowly dispersing cloud of plasma and finely pulverized and seared debris.

Fortunately, she had been able to dispatch the R2-unit just in time to escape discovery, and, hopefully, it would soon reach Master Kenobi and inform him that the galaxy was in need of his service.

But then, what had she expected from the lackeys of the Empire? Their treatment of the law, only adhering to it when it suited them, was one of the reasons she, and most other members of the House of Organa, were allied with the Alliance.

Bit by bit, her fury subside and dread began to settle in. It must have been hours that she had been left alone to stew in her thoughts and rightful anger. Leia didn’t know what to expect from Lord Vader despite lies and cruelty. He was the Emperor’s enforcer, a cold-hearted, merciless wielder of the Dark Side of the Force and deadly with a lightsaber. Assassin, general, judge, and executioner in personal union, Vader did the dirty work for the Empire, no matter if he had to take out one high-profile target or a whole army of enemies of the state.

Sometimes, he acted as a simple messenger and more often than not, getting into the focus of the man with the single highest kill-count of every living being in the galaxy was enough to get the opposite party to surrender. Honestly, it was a wonder anyone was brave enough to become part of a rebellion as long as he was out there!

Tonight, that focus would be on her. The nineteen-years-old princess wouldn’t say that she wasn’t afraid of pain and death. Nonetheless, she wanted to believe that she was ready to face it for the right reasons; especially when the alternative was to abandon her morals.

_I will stay strong. I will endure everything he throws at me,_ she tried to bolster her courage.

To distract herself from the thoughts circling around torture and death, Leia started to explore the rooms she was kept in. Her gaolers watched stoically, not keeping her from wandering around. It was curious that she had been brought to Lord Vader’s personal quarters instead of a holding cell. Was it meant to unsettle her, just like the hour-long wait before the interrogation that had to be coming?

On the surface, the rooms looked like she expected them to look like: barren, impersonal, with little-to-no embellishments and decorations. A stark contrast to the extravagantly and lovingly furnished living quarters at the palace or the posh suits available to all senators on Coruscant. Leia personally didn’t need the display of wealth and decadence despite having grown up amongst it, but she was sure the lack of personality around here would be glaring even for someone that was used to a more ascetic atmosphere. Alas, she guessed it suited someone living a more militaristic lifestyle.

Her exploration lead her into a bedroom that looked even less lived in than the rest of the quarters. Her attentive gaze took in every single object, every minor detail it beheld, though there wasn’t much to begin with. Some delicate looking mechatronical tools on as sideboard were the only things worth mentioning. Leia was careful not to touch anything, not while her every move was watched with eagle-eyes.

When she turned around, she nearly collided with a black-clad chest full of buttons and sensors. A quick glance asserted that they were alone; the guard had left the room unnoticed by her. She was alone with Lord Vader, with the enemy, in his bedroom! He had snuck up on her and she hadn’t even heard the sound of his breathing apparatus when he approached!

The onset of her panic was disrupted when he asked sardonically: “Looking for something else to steal, Princess?”

If she didn’t know better, she would think that he was amused. Admittedly, it was difficult to hear emotion in his artificially modulated voice and the mask made it impossible to see his facial features.

“I…” She swallowed, squaring her shoulders. “No, Lord Vader,” the young woman denied politely, the expression in her brown eyes telling him what, exactly, she thought of his accusation, amusement or not.

He didn’t comment further on her exploration of his quarters. With a look towards the bed - discernable for her by a slight turn of his head - he informed her: “I came to tell you that we will reach the Death Star in two days time. I advise that you get some rest in the meantime.”

She heard the words and her eyes followed his sweeping gesture which encompassed the sparse furniture of the room. It took a few seconds for her mind to process the information.

“You mean… I? Here? In your…? With y… - Well, never!” she sputtered, not quite able to come to terms with what he seemed to be implying. He chuckled! It sounded more like choking but the big, bad Darth Vader actually chuckled!

“You have rather the dirty mind, Princess. This room is at your disposal; your’s alone. I don’t use it. Never did, in fact. I take my repose next door,” he explained for her benefit, even though she was not sure why he saw the necessity to calm her anxiety. It didn’t suit the picture she had painted of him in her mind.

\---

The two days went by quickly. While his little nexu seemed slightly unsettled whenever she had to interact with him, she held her ground and masked her weakness as well as she could and he had to admire that trait. At the same time, he enjoyed keeping her on her toes. It made for an entertaining flight. When he wasn’t exchanging barbs with his prisoner, Anakin was conferring with his underlings, giving commands, listening to intel, and doing whatever else he had to do in his function as the Emperor’s enforcer. All the while, a part of his mind was refining his plans for her.

It was fortunate for him that his master preferred ruling from the shadows. While Palpatine was a master manipulator that excelled in poisoning people’s minds and was able to target their desires to get them to do his bidding, and who had his spies everywhere, that was not the same as true loyalty. They were both Sith, but Anakin was not so far gone into the paranoia and hubris that could come with excess use of the Dark Side that he had forgotten how to work with others. He fought on the front line; he protected and rewarded those under his command and was ready to get hurt beside them, always striving to shield them as best as he could. That made it difficult for the Emperor’s spies to penetrate his ranks, at least in Anakin’s immediate vicinity. Palpatine thought he had people close to his apprentice but those people still reported to Anakin at the end of the day.

\---

Leia’s emotions where in an uproar. She wasn’t able to think clearly. Two sides of her were locked in a battle. She felt like she was ripped in two. Her wide eyes were locked on the sight in front of her: 

Alderaan. 

Her home. 

Her family. 

They dared to threaten her family, her people! They wanted her to sell out the Alliance to prevent them from blowing up the planet! How could she decide? Her heart was bleeding amidst a sea of fury and panic. The Grand Moff was still talking but she couldn’t hear him over the sound of blood pounding in her ears. In the end, she told him the location of an abandoned base - Dantooine - to try and buy time in an effort to save them all. It would take them at least a week if not several to validate her claim or the falsehood thereof.

With horror, she saw Tarkin turn around and instruct his henchman: “Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready.”** [*]**

“NO!”

Her shout of utter despair was drowned out by the deep and commanding voice of Lord Vader. Never before had she been so relieved to hear his raspy voice and see his black full-body suit. He hadn’t been present for her talk with Wilhuff Tarkin, having been called away at the last minute. His hand was extended toward a man that was valiantly trying to pull a lever; a lever that might very well be the final one necessary to charge and fire the powerful weapon of the Death Star. The lever wouldn’t budge even a millimeter.

“That is not what we agreed upon, Grand Moff Tarkin,” Lord Vader announced calmly. “You got my approval to try and scare her into revealing the location of the rebels’ base should she know it. I recall explicitly forbidding you to utilize the Death Star to destroy a vassal planet to the Empire without my authorization.”

“But the Empe-” Tarkin started to protest.

“The Emperor might have given you free rein when he sent you off to demonstrate the might of the Death Star. However, the Emperor did not order you to destroy Alderaan. He is not here and in his absence I have the right to command you in his name just not to contradict a direct order. I just usually choose not to exercise this right.” - The more Lord Vader talked, the more hopeful Leia got. She wanted him to keep talking. - “Therefore I command you to find a suitable planet without sentient life instead for your little presentation whose destruction will not lead to loss of life of innocent citizens of the Empire!”

Asked a week ago, Princess Leia would have thought that the Grand Moff could and would hold the leash of the Emperor’s dog. Now, she was not so sure if the dog was able to order the Grand Moff around. Tarkin didn’t look happy about it but didn’t protest further.

Then her attention was pulled back towards Lord Vader when the man turned his back on the Imperial men and addressed her directly.

“Don’t confuse my actions with mercy, Princess. Please come along. I think it is necessary for us to come to an understanding what is required to assure the continued safety of House Organa and the Alderaanian people.”

...

Through the Force, she felt a projectile approaching from behind. Her long, thin braids slashed through the air like whips when she spun around to intercept and parry it in time. Several bloody cuts all over her body documented her failures.

That had been the last of today’s training session. She was up to fending off over fifty percent. Not half bad, literally.

“Thanks, MH,” she said to the droid that was her training partner, a Marksman-H that had been modified by Lord Vader himself. It had been a surprise that the Sith was an experienced mechatronic engineer. It explained the tools she had found in his rooms on his ship.

Leia grabbed a nearby towel and mopped the sweat from her brow and neck. Every day, she got better. With deliberately slow and deep breaths, she calmed her racing heart. Next would be a session of meditation, followed by experimentation with different dummy weapons and styles. She had yet to find the one that suited her perfectly, despite being familiar with some through her upbringing. Up until recently, she had heavily favoured long-range weapons.

Several months into her training, the young woman easily fell into the trance necessary to meditate, even after intense physical exercise. The lingering pain from her cuts faded into the background. Her heart rate slowed into a steady rhythm matching her controlled breathing.

This part of her Force training had come the most natural to her. While not formally trained before, being a Force sensitive she had always been connected to the invisible source of energy and it was no hassle for her to concentrate on feeling the world around her through the Force when in a state of tranquility.

Her concerns and sorrows fell away. Here, the Force was neither Dark nor Light, it simply was. She didn’t need to worry about becoming corrupted. She didn’t need to be anxious about enjoying her training. About giving her all to get better despite that not being necessary to honour the agreement she had come to with Lord Vader.

Being a Sith trainee was not at all like she had thought it would be. Leia had feared addiction. She had feared pain and dehumanization and being exposed to all manner of negative emotions. She had not expected to have fun and learn all manner of useful knowledge and techniques and not just for fighting either. Yes, the training got painful at times but not overly more so than she was used from her childhood and it was certainly more exciting than getting instructed in proper etiquette.

The Dark Side of the Force was powered through emotions. It’s what differentiated it from the Jedi way. What was not widely known is that it worked with any emotions. They just needed to be strong enough. Anger was the most straightforward to work with on the offensive because it burned already hot and strong and was easily stoked.

It had been an astounding experience when she had been able to successfully channel happiness, of all things, to boost a Force jump. True, it might be difficult to get in the right mindset on a battlefield, but it could be done. And that positively terrified her because it muddied the lines and she just didn’t know what was right anymore.

Lord Vader had praised her for it. While being a stern teacher, he praised her often. And that was another part that terrified her. Whenever he found time to come and move her to another location - she never stayed anywhere longer than two weeks - she discovered new facets of his personality and it made him more human every time. She didn’t want to view him as human!

To make it worse, she was severely limited in her interactions with other beings. He never let anyone near her other than some droids that didn’t even have the necessary equipment to communicate and his trusted guards that could have been mute for all the reaction they showed when she tried to engage them in a conversation. It was frustrating and isolating.

Leia knew that she was getting conditioned. 

Lord Vader was the only one that talked to her. 

She slept in his bed, no matter the location, no matter the ship or hideout. He always made sure to let her know that he regarded the quarters as his, the bedroom as his, and the bed too. Seldomly in direct words, often more subtle, but every single time.

By now, she didn’t own a single possession of her own, not even the clothing on her body. It had all been taken away and she didn’t have the means to acquire anything. The young woman was totally dependent on him for everything.

Training took her mind off the things she couldn’t change without endangering everything she held dear. She wanted to immerse herself in the movements, in the feelings, but at every moment she had to keep herself in control or she would run the risk to lose to him what she could never allow him to have: her self.

It was bad enough that she adhered to his schedule everyday without anyone being there to monitor her and even if he would know by her lack of progress if she slacked off, she didn’t need to follow it religiously. Leia did it anyway.

\---

Getting a visit from Lord Vader signified a lot of things. It was a welcome change to her routine, it gave her a chance to talk to someone, and this someone was actually a skilled conversationalist, and from time to time it even meant she would get to see her family. Of course, that didn’t mean she would get to meet her family. It was just a glimpse, a reassurance for her that their agreement was getting honoured.

So far, she had been twice to planets where her father’s delegation was visiting for business and once back into orbit around Alderaan for a few precious seconds before they sped off to the next hideout.

It was both a relief and a burden that Lord Vader seemed to be a man of his word. Because it meant she had to follow through with her part of the bargain. She could just hope that by doing that she gave the Alliance to Restore the Republic the necessary freedom of action to accomplish their goals, even without her there to help them along. Alas, what good could one woman do in the grand scheme of things... 

She had felt him in the Force the second he set foot into the house but still his touch managed to startle her out of her meditative state. It was just a brush of his gloved hand over her bare shoulder. Nonetheless, it broke her concentration and she opened her eyes with a nearly silent sigh.

They became more and more frequent, those fleeting touches. Leia didn’t know what to make of them. It didn’t seem like he was interested in her sexually so was that just one more way to manipulate her? If it was, it was working. In a way she hadn’t known was possible she craved human contact, the touch of a friendly hand and he was giving her that. However, there was still something creepy about it. Last time, she had found him in her - or was it his? - bed in the morning, still a respectful distance away but still _watching her sleep!_

\---

“One more time!” he barked and she obeyed immediately, charging him with all she had. Their lightsabers clashed, again and again. They came together and jumped apart, whirling and ducking at a speed that would be difficult to follow for anyone not Force-sensitive themselves. Her skills had grown greatly over the last three years under his expert tutelage.

With the help of her dedication, honour, and youthful malleableness he had formed her into the perfect companion. His Leia was a skilled fighter and learned in the way of the Sith. The little nexu still had claws but was just as ready to purr at his touch. Right now, the claws were out and she was giving him the best fight he had had in years. Anakin was actually enjoying himself very much right now.

Still, he had around two decades of experience on her and most of that time was spent on actual battlefields or in situations where he had to watch his back at all times. He didn’t need her on his combat level, he needed her to be his “sidekick”, to have his aforementioned back, watch out for him, and lend him a hand when he needed it.

With a roar, she knocked his lightsaber to the side and not even a second later his left hand was up and around her throat. His choking hold elicited nothing more than a savage grin on her pretty face and for a second he held her whole weight up because she lifted both feet from the ground to slam them into his stomach and catapult herself away from him. Damn, that would leave a bruise around her neck! He liked it.

Slightly bent over, Anakin breathed through the unpleasant sensation in his midsection and lunged after her before she could regain her footing. His companion had landed on her back and rolled over immediately to come back to her feet in a crouch but her stunt had still left her reeling and breathless. Consequently, the Force lightning she sent at him didn’t do more than tickle and he let it crackle unhindered over his suit to concentrate on parrying her weak attack with her weapon with his own.

A twist of his wrist, a kick with his boot, and he had her disarmed and at his mercy. His favourite position to have her in.

She was ready.

Tomorrow, he would return to the Emperor’s side. And he would not go alone.

The Empire would fall.

A new dynasty would rise.

**Author's Note:**

> [*] Quoted verbatim from the movie.


End file.
